Kaliningrad's letters to the world
by thetruehaku
Summary: Kaliningrad wants to get letters as his mama, vati and dedushka! Ask away! Kaliningrad Oblast OC, belongs to me. Changed the rating, just in case.
1. Opening Letter

Kaliningrad's letters to the World

Dear whoever who's reading this:

Privyet, da? How's everyone doing? I hope awesome, like me and vati, da?

I saw mama and vati and dedushka getting lots of letters, and I wanna get letters too, ja?

Please, send me letters asking me things! I'll reply to everything!... Well, everything mama and vati think it's appropiate to reply to. We can also talk. I'd like to get some friends. I don't have many, since I study at home, instead of going to World Academy W. like the other provinces. My mama doesn't want me to go there, because he thinks I could get abducted or invaded by Mr. United States. Maybe he could be right. I'm still a kid after all, and I'm vulnerable. Well. Hope to hear from you soon!

Love,

Kaliningrad Oblast – Nikolai Gilbertovich Beilschmidt Braginsky.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I already did one for Kievan Rus', so why not one for Kaliningrad. You know, Kaliningrad is the baby Vanya is expecting in my "Mother Russia" fic. But here, I guess he'd be like 3 or 4 years old. He sounds older, huh? He's very mature and responsible (even more than his parents and granparents together). Well, go on. Ask stuff and I'll reply. Also I'm very proud to say that Kaliningrad is my OC. I made him. There's a picture I made of him in my deviantArt gallery, if you want to see it. That's all, now ask.**

**Kaliningrad Oblast (C) Me**


	2. Mr Poland

Dear Mr. Poland:

Hallo. As a human, I am. But my Oblast was founded in 1946, that making it 65 years old this year, da?

I have already begged, da? But mama says it's too dangerous, and vati agrees. Even my dedushka Rus' thinks it's not a good idea, so there's nothing I can do.

My mama is Ivan or Russia and my vati is Gilbert or Prussia. I love them both, but I can't stand it when they start acting all cheesy! Good thing my dedushka takes me out for a stroll or something when that happens. He says that the following hours might have content not suitable for children. I don't understand. What is dedushka talking about?

Auntie Ukraine isn't allowed to talk to my mama, da? So I don't think she could be of help right now.

I will ask him, Mr. Poland, but I can't promise he'll agree. He doesn't like you too much, neither does my vati. Mama says it's because your army invaded Moscow one time and vati had to go save him.

I don't know if I'm better, da? I want to be like my mama and my dedushka Rus' when I grow up. For now, all I can do is serve as a seaport of some sort.

Danke schon for the compliment, though.

Love,

Kaliningrad Oblast – Nikolai Gilbertovich Beilschmidt Braginsky.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The Polish army actually invaded Moscow one time. I forgot the exact date, but I must have been a while ago, since Prussia was still around to protect his someday-to-be wife. And Kaliningrad actually is a port. It was formerly Konigsberg, capital of East Prussia. **


	3. Mr or Ms Cambodia

Dear Mr. or Ms. Cambodia:

Da, I am an oblast or province of the Russian Federation. Am I the first to write letters? That's nice. Spasiba, I'll take that in account, but for now my only question would be how is it like being a country?

Love,

Kaliningrad Oblast – Nikolai Gilbertovich Beilschmidt Braginsky.


	4. Mr Poland 2

Dear Mr. Poland:

Uh huh, they do, sometimes more often that I'd like them to, ja? Really? Oh, I see. No one knows, I've already asked my babushka Baltia and my uncle Germany, but they just stay silent or go away! It's a bit frustrating, da?

It's okay. Before I really wanted to go, but I've been thinking about it, and it's definetly better to study at home. What if the other kids there are mean to me? And what if they hurt me? I don't want to hurt them back, da?

Why? Aunt Belarus is always so nice. When I go visit her, she prepares hot chocolate and we play with her dolls. It's very fun visiting her!

Really? I can't believe my mama has ever been bad. He's always so nice and kind with me and my vati. Are you sure it was my mama the one who did that, Mr. Poland?

I won't. Just yet. Maybe when I'm older, then I'll make my mama's wish of everyone becoming one with us come true. Wouldn't it be nice if we all were a happy family? Also, I always behave. Vati says I should do more mishievous things and pull fits like the other kids my age. But I think that's dull, da?

Love,

Kaliningrad Oblast – Nikolai Gilbertovich Beilschmidt Braginsky.


	5. Ms Michigan

Dear Ms. Michigan:

It is? I am very sorry to hear that, da? But there's nothing I can do about it. I like it, and that's how my parents decided to name me.

I'm very happy to hear that, ja? I haven't gotten many letters, and the one's I've received were all from Mr. Poland and Ms. Cambodia.

I hope you sleep nicely soon, da? It's not good if you don't sleep well, that's what my mama says.

I'm doing good, spasiba for asking. I hope you are doing good too.

Love,

Kaliningrad Oblast - Nikolai Gilbertovich Beilschmidt Braginsky.


	6. ChaoticLight

**A/N: Hey~! Yeah, I do. I feel stalked. In the best of ways. Really? Well, go ahead. Also, just a little explanation. Kaliningrad is a boy. At first I wanted a girl, because I found this cute Russian name (Kalena) that started with **_**K**_** as **_**Kaliningrad**_** but then I was like "The bunny couple isn't ready to deal with girls…" so he became a boy. Also I named him after Russia's last czar, Nikolai Alexandrovich Romanov, or Nicholas II. And thanks~ I worked hard to get all the details right! And, I actually researched! **


	7. Mr Poland 3

Dear Mr. Poland:

But I really wish to know what's my dedushka talking about!

Uh-huh! Aunt Belarus has lots of matryoshka dolls we play with, but she looks kinda…strange at vati when he goes pick me up to her house. Like if she were angry, da? Did anything bad between them happened before I was born? Is it because aunt wants to marry mama?

Ja, okay. Hmm. I still can't believe it though.

Ah, da. Mama mentioned something like that. That they'd been arguing ever since they were all tiny! But it's so strange! My dedushka Rus' says their (Mr. France and Mr. England's) mums were real close, like sisters! It's strange. If they are like cousins, they shouldn't argue so much. I don't argue with my cousin Saskatchewan, or with my (adoptive) cousin Sealand!

I guess so. My mama gets a bit mad at vati whenever he tells me that, da? But that doesn't last long. They just say a couple of weird things at each other and next thing I know, I'm in dedushka's car with dedushka taking a stroll, once again.

I learn lots of things! Like, I've been studying mama and vati's Histories. Also, I learned my dedushka's History and it's super interesting! Did you know my dedushka was a Viking? I would have never guessed! And I also study Geography, which is just a little traumatizing. Specially when it comes to mama's Geography. I would have been perfectly fine believing the whole "You were brought here by the stork" thing! Anyways. I also study Math, Physics, Chemistry, Biology, etc. etc. etc. And what's weirder is that my babushka Baltia is the one who actually teaches me much stuff. I would've never guessed he was so intelligent. But what I love the most is taking painting and music classes. I love studying art and painting. And I love playing the violin, cello, and piano. Vati doesn't like it when I play the piano, though.

I won't. I don't like candy, unless caramel covered apples and apple ice cream count as candies.

Love,

Kaliningrad Oblast - Nikolai Gilbertovich Beilschmidt Braginsky.


	8. Ms BudapestVienna

Dear Ms. Budapest/Vienna:

Privyet. I'm afraid I can't remember you at all, but I guess it's possible., ja?

I see. My human name is Nikolai Gilbertovich Beilschmidt Braginsky, but no one is allowed to call me that, other than my close family (parents, grandparents, uncles, aunts, cousins) so please, don't do it. That sounds interesting. I don't have siblings either, but my parents want to give me a little sister or brother someday, da? I think they would name her/him Abkhazia.

Your parents are Mr. Austria and Mrs. Hungary, da? My vati doesn't like either of them at all. He says some ugly stuff about them from time to time, but my mama tells him not to in front of me.

My mama can be real scary too, specially when he gets mad, but he's always very nice with me and vati. He likes to play with me a lot, and he's usually very cheesy with my vati, da? My vati is just awesome. He's not strict at all and likes to make jokes and just fool around, making me and mama laugh. I've never gotten into fights, so I've never been actually scolded, da? But both my parents want me to act more my age. They say I act too mature sometimes. I don't think that's true. I just think that pulling fits and being childish all the time is dull. I'm learning to play the piano too, but I prefer violin and cello. By the way, who do you like better? Beethoven or Tchaikovsky? I like Tchaikovsky better, da? But Beethoven is good too.

Also, I'm 5 years old. And I think it'd be fun to play together sometime too.

Love,

Kaliningrad Oblast - Nikolai Gilbertovich Beilschmidt Braginsky.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like I said, Kaliningrad is too mature for his age. He also has a perfection complex that only makes him worse. Fun fact of the day: while Kievan Rus' (the other OC I love with a burning passion, though he's not mine but R-ninja's) was abused into perfection by Germania, who always wanted to raise a flawless warrior (take into account that having no parents whatsoever, Germania had to look after his younger brother, Scandinavia later Kievan Rus', and that it happened before any of Germania's kids were born) Kaliningrad abuses of himself until his flaws are gone. For instance, if he wants to learn a song to play in lets say violin, he practices it until his tiny fingers bleed and until his ears hurt. And even after that he continues to practice. He's a little masochist and likes to worry his parents to death, that's why both Russia and Prussia want him to act more like a 5 year old, thinking that it's the only way to make him stop hurting himself to reach perfection.**

**The reason why Kaliningrad wants to be flawless is because he admires his dedushka (grandfather) Rus' a lot, and sees him as the most perfect being. He thinks he's not good enough to be his grandson or even be in the same room as him. What he doesn't know is that even if Rus' reached perfection in the end, he had to pay a high price for it, destroying his nerves, overworking his body and mind, falling into addictions... Kievan Rus' feels really flattered by Kaliningrad's attitude, but he doesn't want his little grandson, who is like the apple of his eyes, to end like him. Still, everytime he wants to say something about it, Kaliningrad does something to make him feel flattered again. And it's like a circle that repeats itself...**


	9. Ms BudapestVienna 2

Dear Ms. Budapest/Vienna:

Okay. Da, it's nice knowing that. I should also tell you, ja?

I have short, straight, white hair like mein vati, and purple eyes like moya (my) mama. I'm taller than many kids my age. I always plan my outfit carefully, and sometimes I even ask mama for help. My parents buy me jeans and t-shirts but I don't really like them that much, except when I go to my dedushka's (grandfather) house at St. Petersburg. I really have no choice, since we play a lot in the garden and I wouldn't want my nice clothes to get dirty.

Oh, okay, da? My vati really is nice and fun. So is my mama. Your vati seems nice too. But your mama creeps me out.

I've never fought with anyone. I don't like it when people fight. I don't play with anyone but my dedushka and my babushka (grandfather and grandmother) and my parents, because I don't talk with kids my age very often. I don't understand girls, nor boys. My vati likes to say I have a "people phobia" like him when he was my age.

I like guitar. I've seen my vati play a guitar Mr. Spain gave him before I was born sometimes. It seems fun, but not as interesting as drums. I like how they sound. Like if they were transmitting energy to their surroundings. Besides, most nice J-Pop songs have percussion made with drums. I really like J-Pop and Mr. Japan gave me a CD of An-Café and Perfume for Christmas last year. He also gave me a cute manga. Do you like J-Pop?

Beethoven's nice, but I almost never listen to him. My mama says it's better to listen to Tchaikovsky. Oh you haven't? Okay, I'll play some of his pieces to you when we meet.

That's nice, da? We could do that. Wait, Tino is your uncle? He's my uncle too! He's my mama's older brother, for he was born when my dedushka Rus' was Scandinavia! Isn't that nice? We have an uncle in common. Actually, all the Nordic countries, as well as aunt Ukraine and aunt Belarus, and Czech Republic, Slovakia, Poland and Romania are my aunts and uncles from mama's side of the family. I don't know who my aunts and uncles from vati's side are, though. Well… I know uncle Germany and uncle Lithuania and uncle Estonia and uncle Latvia.

Love,

Kaliningrad Oblast - Nikolai Gilbertovich Beilschmidt Barginksy.


	10. Mr Poland 4

Dear Mr. Poland:

Aww, okay.

Ah, my aunt Natasha would never do that to me. But thanks, da? I just hope her new romance with Mr. Japan makes her act a little nicer towards my vati.

Oh. That's kinda sad.

It depends. If he's really mad then he's very scary, but when he's just teasing vati he's very much like his usual sweet self.

Yup, he's a Viking and he's also my uncle Denmark and uncle Norway and uncle Sweden and uncle Finland and uncle Iceland's papa.

Uh huh, he's the best teacher ever and he's really smart but my dedushka says he's really good at hiding it.

I don't think I have. I usually play Tchaikovsky more, but I'll try to learn something by Chopin so I can play it to you, ja?

Love,

Kaliningrad Oblast - Nikolai Gilbertovich Beilchsmidt Braginsky.


End file.
